The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the light emitting device.
For a light emitting device, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2013-219397 and 2016-219743 each disclose a structure which includes a cover member disposed in the surrounding of a light emitting element.